Gundam Seed: CAT
by Zacho
Summary: Cosmic Era, a new Zaft force is planing an attack on Canada! With Kira down for the action after his fight agains't Athrun, whose going to save the day! On Hold!
1. Phase 1

Gundam Seed: CAT

Chapter 1: Briefing.

It was the Cosmic Era, when the war raged on between the Coordinators, genetically modified humans, and the Naturals. Kira Yamato, one of our heroes, was in the middle of the Indian Ocean fending off the ruthless attacks of his friend Athrun Zala, a strong coordinator, who previously lost his friend Nikol in the last fight between Kira and himself. Nikol tried to save Athrun, but Kira spun around out of instinct and his beam sword slashed into Nikol's cockpit. He exploded. Kira barely survived. The Archangel, having nothing left to do, leaves for Alaska. It arrives there shortly. Unknown to Kira and The Archangel, another unit of Zaft, was planning their attack on Ontario, Canada.

"If everything goes our way," started the commander, "Canada will be ours by the end of the month. That is all sleep well tonight pilots; you just might need it…" He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. They saluted him and they where off. The commander sighed. This would be a long night.

Else where, in a top secret training station in Kelowna, British Columbia, a young coordinator, 15 years of age, was testing out his new Gundam: Yojimbo. Five targets appeared in from of him, and he blasted toward them. The shining armor of his Gundam was red. The basic design of it was a Samurai. It had few ranged attacks, but it had two saber swords on its back, and a huge katana beam saber on its side.

He slashed the targets with ease, accuracy and speed, destroying them all in a blink of an eye. The Gundam blasted back to the middle, and waited for orders of his teacher. His teacher, Gregory Danpala, was a skilled pilot. He was rumored to have trained with Mwu LaFlaga in his early years.

"All right that's enough Zach." Greg started, "Go get some rest, you've trained enough today." He watched then Gundam pilot bring his Gundam do the docking room, and he powered it down. The red faded from its armor, and it's turned to a matte gray.

The pilot Zach came out from the opened cockpit, after locking down the Gundam with his pass code. He came down with the steel rope, and smiled to his instructor.

"You're getting pretty good in that thing," Greg said when Zach fell into step beside him, "Lets just hope the time doesn't come when you have to fight." He said with a bit of regret in his voice. This war was leading nowhere and no end in sight either. _If this goes on, this kid's going to have to fight…_ he thought as he looked over to his student.

The docking pits intercom crackled to life. "Ensign Pelletier report to Commander Hashimoto's office right away. Thank you!" Zach grumbled to himself after the message ended.

"This is gonna suck…" he sighed, "I just know it…" Greg laughed and Zach rolled his eyes and pressed the up button for the elevator. He didn't even get out of his red earth alliance pilot suit. He held his helmet in his left hand and waited for the elevator.

"Well Zach," said Greg, "If all goes well, I'll see you tomorrow at practice! If not, then good luck with the Commander!" he laughed as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah thanks…" He sighed, "See you Greg." He waved goodbye as the doors to the elevator opened. He was surprised to see his friend Cynthia Akoury in the elevator.

"Hey Zach!" she said cheerily. She smiled, "What floor you going to?"

"Oh uh, top," said Zach. He just realized he was pretty tired. That practice must have taken it out of him.

"Oh really?" Cynthia said, "Me too! I got called up to see the commander… I'm a little worried." Her eyes clouded over for just a second, but returned to their natural brightness.

"What a coincidence," laughed Zach, "Yeah me too, and I'm a little worried though. Last time he called me up it was because I started that food fight in the cafeteria which was great." He laughed again remembering the food fight.

"You're obnoxious," she said to him.

"So you tell me," he laughed. His laughter died of when the elevator dinged to tell them that they had reached their destination. The doors slid open, and the two walked into the huge office. The entire back wall was a window over looking all of Kelowna. The commander sat in his swivel chair looking out of the window. He heard the two guests come in and swiveled around. He clasped his hands together, and placed his arms on the desk. The two saluted him.

"Oh come on," he said, "You've seen me enough to know I hate it when you do that Zach." Zach flushed, a vibrant red creeping up his neck and face.

"Sorry Sir."

"Yes well, I hate beating around the bush so let's get right to the point. I've called you up to give you two your first mission." Cynthia's eyes grew wide, and Zach stood there in shock.

"But Sir! We're not ready yet," started Zach, "You can't possibly-"

"Speak for yourself!" hissed Cynthia, as she elbowed Zach's side.

"Ow…"

"On to the point," said the commander, he waited a few seconds, and continued, "We've received an urgent message from the Archangel. They've been attacked close to the Alaska base. We haven't heard from them since. It's been a week, and I want you two to go check it out. If they've docked at the alaska base, proceed to defend them until further orders." Zach opened his mouth to speak but he was denied by a waved of the commander's hand. "You two are the best we've got, and no one else will do this mission. They need our help. They've just lost Kira Yamato. I think we should take up the act in helping them."

"Because I'm coordinator right?" he asked. "That's hardly fair."

"Zach! That's not the point. You will go support the Archangel and report back to me for further instructions. You depart today. Ensign Pelletier is taking Yojimbo, and Ensign Akoury is taking Stealth. You depart tonight at 0-800 hours, so pack for at least five days. That is all." Both of them saluted and turned to the elevator. The commander sighed and turned around to watch his city.

The doors to the elevator opened and the two walked inside. As soon as they closed Cynthia started jumping around.

"Yes! Gundam Stealth! I _love_ it!" She exclaimed herself, "I tried it out today, Aw man! It was awesome! It's so maneuverable!" Zach laughed.

"Yeah, Yojimbo ain't so bad either." He said. _But I rather still not fight._ Unknown to him, Cyn was thinking the same thing.

**Later in Zach's Room**

Zach fell backwards onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

'_They lost Kira? How? I thought he was a SEED…Or so they said…Damn it! You can't be dead!'_

'_I'm not!'_

'_Huh? Kira?'_

'_Yeah, it's me; I thought I'd check in on an old friend.'_

He then found himself in space. He was floating and he could still breathe. He wasn't wearing a suit or anything. How strange. He looked around, and spotted Kira floating in front of him.

"Hey bud!" said Kira, and he smile. He had bandages on his head, and a few patches on his face. He looked pretty tired.

"Damn! What happened to you?" asked Zach.

"Well, it's a long story, you'll see me soon enough and I'll explain it to you then."

Zach laughed. "You know, I've missed you. I haven't spoken to you in a couple of months. And then I learned you where with the Alliance! I was a little baffled. You were never really the fighting type." Kira scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I know, but they really needed my help. It's nice to see you again."

They both smiled, and the vision faded. Zach found himself in his room again, still looking at the ceiling. This was good of course, because he'd just woken up from a weird dream. He'd seen his old childhood friend Kira. It must have been a dream.

Or was it?

* * *

Zacho's notes

Haha! Dun dun duuuuuunnnn! Haha that was good. I like this story, and please excuse me Cyn, for using you in this story, but I just couldn't help myself. And yes, you're going to read this, and you have a special little place where you can put comments in my BETA section. Yay!

Allrighty, that's it for now, See you!

_Katty: What about me huh?_

Zacho: Oh yeah, well thanks for beta-ing… again. lmao

* * *

BETA notes.

Katty: What a jerk. He mentions this NEW girl…but not his old trusty, faithful friend and Beta. I mean, come on! This story was riddled with errors, and I fixed them! Most of them anyways. Point out in your reviews any mistakes I may have missed please. Which obviously means you WILL review! I will appear in this story! Yay! Loll…all worship the lovely beta!

Zacho: Mhmmm… Okay. Well since I wanna post this, Cyn wont have a Note. Apparently, Mc. D's is more important then me.

* * *

Blanket disclaimer.

Well, this disclaimer will apply to the whole _Gundam Seed: CAT _Fan fiction, and it's to say that I don't hold any rights to the GUNDAM series. But I wish I did… Heh…


	2. Phase 2

Gundam Seed: CAT

Last time

They both smiled, and the vision faded. Zach found himself in his room again, still looking at the ceiling. This was good of course, because he'd just woken up from a weird dream. He'd seen his old childhood friend Kira. It must have been a dream.

Or was it?

Phase 2: Attack

Since Natarle was transferred, Captain Ramius and Mwu where sitting in the cafeteria talking. They talked about how they would help on the attack against Panama and what not. The subject quickly switched to Kira.

"I wonder if he really _did_ die," wondered Mwu, "I was starting to like the kid too."

"Yes, he was a great asset, but something tells me we'll see him again sooner or later."

"Agreed."

Unknown to them, Kira was in a plant, healing over the watchful eye of Lacus Clyne. A few days later, he had healed enough to go back to the Archangel. Though he was pretty beat up, he would still be an asset to the Archangel. Since his Gundam Strike was totaled, Lacus decided to give him the Freedom Gundam, the latest in high tech mobile armor developed by Zaft. He took it that night, and descended to earth.

* * *

**In a shuttle, flying over the Charlotte islands, off the coast of BC**

Zach sat in a window seat, looking out at the beautiful landscape. He sighed. Why did Alaska need help? Weren't they an already powerful base? Sure Kira was nowhere to be found, but would he really make _that _much of a difference? Zach doubted that even Kira's presence wouldn't bring victory over such a big military base like Alaska. It was miles long! He sighed again. Now wasn't the time. He would do what he could, and protect the Archangel.

"I have this nagging feeling that they're getting rid of us," Cyn said. Zach jumped.

"I forgot you were there!" he said, laughing. She joined in, laughter spilling from their seats. Cynthia was a close friend of his; but then again, he also had a couple of good friends. His friend Danny Andreucci was at the Penticton base, training as well. His best friend Roman, who was also a coordinator, had joined in the fight too. He also was training at the Penticton base. Carlie, his good friend, and her cousin Steph, were both training at the Vancouver base. He also had civilian friends scattered all over the Okanagan valley.

His friend Cyn, had recently arrived at the Kelowna Base, and they'd been friend since.

"Yeah, I donno, I always thought the Alaska base was like, _super _strong." laughed Zach.

"It is, but I've heard Zaft is planning a huge attack on it." She sighed.

"But then, why are they concentrating all our forces in Panama?"

"I don't know Zach…" she answered gravely, "I really don't know…"

The shuttle landed shortly after, and their Gundams where brought to the Archangel's docking facility. Zach and Cyn were escorted to their sleeping quarters, and they set their luggage down on their beds. They were then escorted to the deck, where Ramius and Laflaga were waiting for them.

They entered the deck, and Cyn and Zach saluted them.

LaFlaga laughed. "No need for that here. Please." They nodded and slackened their stances.

"Well, welcome to The Archangel," started Ramius, "You've been instructed to protect the Archangel, since Kira Yamato is MIA." She tried to keep a straight face, but she eventually sighed. "He was a valuable asset, and we have no idea where he is. And I know, we haven't sent out a message stating we're fine, but we haven't had time. Report back to your captain."

"Your Gundams are in the docking bay, if you ever want to check on them." said Mwu. "But I suppose you may be tired, so the cafeteria is down the hall and to your left. You know where your sleeping rooms are right?"

"Yes Sir," said Zach, "but, you said Kira was MIA, and there's no news of him? At all?" Captain Ramius' eyes grew darker, sadder. Mwu spoke up.

"You seem to be interested in Kira," he asked, "Did you know him?"

Cyn was completely confused. She'd heard of Kira Yamato before, and they were protecting this ship because he left, but she didn't know Zach knew him.

"Uh, yeah," started Zach, " He was my best friend, back when I lived on Heliopolis. But that day we kind of got separated, and I guess we both joined the Alliance. You obviously don't know anything about his whereabouts…" He shook his head. "I, uh… I'm gonna go check on Yojimbo's OS."

"Hey kid?" said Mwu.

"Yeah?"

"Put a lock on your gundam, so only you can use it, Cyn, you do that too."

"Aye, aye!" said Cyn, saluting him in more a joke then actually saluting him. She ran off after Zach.

* * *

**In a dark meeting room, in Ottawa**

"We must fight back! Zaft will come and try to take over our country! We must fight!" said one man. He was the General Beamier. A strong leader, but he always said fighting was the way to end things. He was a rather short man too, not that it mattered.

"No general," said the Prime Minister Fremare, he sighed. "You're right I suppose. If we don't fight they'll kill us all anyway. Everyone, evacuate Canada in every means possible, boat, plane, shuttle, rocket, **anything!** Get the people out of here! That's an order!"

"Sir!" they all said in unison, and left in a hurry to announce the evacuation order.

* * *

**Back in Kelowna…**

A girl, named Nicole Beaudry, was shopping with her best friend Joanne Gabias at the mall. They were looking at clothes when the intercom came on.

"Can everyone in the mall please evacuate the building, we have received an order from the prime minister to evacuate all of Canada. I repeat, everyone in the mall, please evacuate the building; we have received an order from the prime minister to evacuate all of Canada. Report to the closest shuttle flight to space, or by plane to a different country, we are under attack by Zaft, report to a shuttle right away."

"Nikki! Follow me! Paul's here, we're going to a shuttle!" screamed Joanne. Everyone screamed in the mall, fleeing here and there. It was chaos. Nikki ran into the van with Joanne, and Paul, the driver, didn't speak to them, he just drove, and drove, and drove. They arrived at the family shuttle, and Paul shut off the car. They boarded the shuttle as quickly as they could.

"I didn't know Paul could drive a plane-shuttle!" said Nicole.

"Yeah, give him something he can drive, and he can drive it."

They both screamed as the shuttle shot up into the air. Paul decided to go to Alaska, to seek refuge in the military base. He thought the trip to space would have taken too long. He pushed the engines to their maximum, as the passengers were slammed to the back of their seats. Both the girls had their eyes squeezed shut. Once Nicole opened her eyes, they were flying over the ocean. Then she saw something fly up to her window, and it baffled her.

It was shining in the sun, a beautiful Gundam, of blue and white colors. It's wings where spread, and it was flying past the shuttle. Then, it was gone.

"Joanne, did you just---?" started Nikki.

"No, go to sleep." Joanne answered, as she herself went to sleep.

Then, a huge blast exploded behind them, a blast from the thousands of Zaft ships coming down from space, to take over Canada. The blast shook the shuttle, as it sped on toward the Alaska base. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**In Yojimbo, Zach's Gundam**

"Zach! ZACH! Get down here now!" screamed Cyn. Zach's quickly closed up his Gundam, and sped down the wire bringing him to the ground. Cyn ran to him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Huh? What? Why are you crying?" he said, using his soft voice.

"Canada is under attack…" She was able to blurt out between sobs. "We have to go back and help!"

"What! By who?"

"It's an other unit Zaft!" she said as they started running to the captain's chamber.

They spotted her heading to the cafeteria.

"Captain! We have to go back!" screamed Cyn. Zach caught up to her. He saluted her out of habit. She nodded to him.

"Go back where?" she asked.

"Canada! It is getting attacked by Zaft!" she almost screamed.

"I can't let you do that, you'll only get killed like all the others that haven't gotten out in time. This is war ensign. I know it's hard, but if you go back now, you'll only get killed!"

"But sir, our friends and family are there, we have to go help." said Zach. He was trying to keep a straight face.

"Since you two are holding to this, and we have to recent mission, I'll ask for permission." She allowed. She opened her mouth to say something, but Mwu came running.

"The kid! He's back!" he panted, gasping for breath between the words.

"Kira!" she asked, getting excited herself. "Ensigns, lets go get Ensign Yamato, and then we'll get permission."

"Sir!" they both said in unison, and they all ran to the docking facility.

They ran as quickly as they could, sprinting to see their war hero. They arrived in the docking bay, and already they saw the crewmen swarming Kira, asking a million questions: all of them, 'how did you survive'. He just laughed, and scratched his head and said he didn't know.

"Alright, that's enough, get back to your work guys," said Mwu, "Good to see you again kid." He looked at Kira, and smiled. The kid smiled back.

A crewman stayed, and spoke up. "There's a shuttle flying over here, asking to be protected. They say they're from Canada."

Zach's eye's opened wide.

Ramius looked puzzled but she allowed it. The wide dock doors opened, and the shuttle slowly flew in, blowing dust everywhere. Zach just stared.

'_That's Joanne's Shuttle!_'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, For those who read the first chapter the first time, and this chapter doesn't make sense, just re-read the first chapter, I've made little changes here and there sooo, sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

_Beta Notes: _

_Katty: Well now, thanks for the HUGE part I get Zach…:sarcastic cough: In case people don't know, I'm Nikki. The N and B have now been divulged. People now know what my penname stands for: NKB. But honestly. I should NOT have been a civilian. Cruelty! I come from a long line of people in uniform…Cyn gets to fight, but not ME! No, I get to be a whiney civ. _

Zacho: Well I can very well picture you as one stick tongue out

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer

Well, this disclaimer will apply to the whole _Gundam Seed: CAT _Fan fiction, and it's to say that I don't hold any rights to the GUNDAM series. But I wish I did… Heh…


End file.
